Ojalá
by Brooke Silva
Summary: Un recuerdo de Albus de un día de verano cualquiera. Albus y Gellert sin más.


Más cositas cortas que se me ocurren con los exámenes (fuck) y a las que no debería hacer caso. Esto ha salido gracias a Metanfetamina, a la cual le expuse una idea y una escena y me dijo que quería leerlo, y yo al final lo hice. Gracias por tus correcciones Myriam. Si alguna vez me decido a escribir una novela serás la primera en leerla y en decirme todo lo malo. Serás mi EDITORA. Ea, dicho queda. Sin más dilación, os dejo con esta ida de cabeza.

Disclaimer: Ofú, que sí, que todo es de la Todopoderosa Jotaká. Si fuese mío hubiese sido siete libros sobre como folla medio Slytherin… ¡Pero qué burra soy!

**OJALÁ**

Sólo ve azul y blanco. El azul del cielo de julio, las nubes blancas y esponjosas de una tarde de verano plácida y tranquila. Está tumbado en un prado junto a él. ÉL, así, con mayúsculas. Y había empezado a sospecharlo desde hacía tiempo. Al principio pensó que era muy inteligente, que tenían muchas cosas en común, que era imposible que no se hubiesen conocido antes, pues estaban hechos para ser los mejores amigos. Luego vio su seguridad, sus ideas tan claras y estudiadas, y no pudo menos que admirarle.

Poco a poco comenzó a notar cómo su corazón aumentaba los latidos por segundo cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Exactamente de la misma forma en que empezaba a hacerlo ahora.

Tiene las manos estiradas y sus dedos están a tres centímetros de los de Gellert. Aún sin tocarle siente una especie de electricidad recorriéndole el brazo. Es pura magia, de la buena. Hace bastante que planean salir lejos y empezar a cambiar el mundo, de la forma que sea; ellos son jóvenes, tienen tiempo y ganas. Grindelwald siempre le hablaba de un mundo fuera de Godric's hollow que se moría por explorar y conocer. Aunque una punzada de culpabilidad chocaba con las snitch de su estómago al acordarse de Ariana, pero es una advertencia que ignora como ya ha hecho miles de veces antes. Encontraría una solución, lo juraba por su padre.

A veces no podía esperar otro día más y se carteaban por las noches: él exponía dudas sobre el plan de Gellert o nuevas ideas, sólo con la excusa de poder ver su letra garabateada. Si bien no estaba del todo de acuerdo con él, tampoco creía que estuviera del todo desencaminado. En otras ocasiones se retaban de formas tontas, y Albus siempre le observaba realizar los movimientos de varita de un modo demasiado delicado para cualquier mago; con mimo, acariciando suavemente con los dedos la madera.

—¿Gellert? —susurra.

—¿Mmmm? —responde medio somnoliento él.

—¿De verdad crees que saldremos de aquí?

—Si, Albus. —Y pronuncia su nombre de una manera deliciosa—. Romperemos el hábito de no hacer nada más que escondernos del mundo.

—Gellert, ya no sé por lo que luchar —dice él con la voz abatida, sumergida en el cansancio de alguien que no quiere más que rendirse.

—No digas eso nunca. Por el bien de los magos tenemos que hacerle ver al mundo que los muggles tienen que estar a nuestro servicio. Deben comprender que los que están mal son ellos, no nosotros. Ellos son los raros, los débiles. Los que debieron morir en la hoguera en la edad media. —Se había incorporado en medio de su discurso y ahora está girado hacia Albus, hablando fehacientemente—. Debemos hacerles entender que no deben tener miedo de nosotros, sino al revés. Tenemos que hacernos con el poder, por el bien de ellos, como tú me decías.

—Empiezo a dudar de todo, incluso de mi nombre —le responde.

—Yo te ayudaré a recordarlo. Cada vez que flaquees, en el momento en que vea cualquier signo de cansancio, me pondré a tu lado para que te apoyes. Te repetiré tu nombre hasta la saciedad. Albus, ¡Albus!, ¡ALBUS!… —termina gritando con los brazos extendidos.

Estalla en carcajadas. Le ha convencido otra vez. Desea tanto todos esos sueños que él le daba, que hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por hacerlos realidad. Se incorpora y se abraza las rodillas, provocando que su pelo cobrizo brille con los reflejos del sol poniéndose. Mira al horizonte, paladeando cada una de las pulgadas que recorrerían juntos. Sonríe para sí mismo y cierra los ojos, sintiendo cómo el sol calienta su piel, cómo guarda ese pequeño instante en algún lugar de su mente.

—¿Sabes lo que creo, Albus?

—Dime.

—Que aunque tú tengas dudas, puedo ver todo ese potencial y esa magia tuya rebullendo debajo de tu piel. Y eso me dará la oportunidad de decir, algún día, que conocí al mago más grande de la historia.

Y ahí estaba, otra vez esa sensación que le calentaba el estómago y que le recorría el cuerpo, haciendo que se derritiese como el hielo en pleno agosto. Y de repente el sol no es tan cálido como puede parecer. Le gana su propia sangre. Y es feliz. No necesita nada más que a Gellert a tres centímetros de su nariz. Ésa que es recta y le sienta tan bien a sus ojos azules. Como el cielo que ve.

_Y todo ello, lo recuerda ahora mismo, justo en el momento en que sabe que va a partir con Harry hacia lugares oscuros, y quizá porque también intuye que nada bueno le espera en la cueva donde Tom dejó algo más que un simple guardapelo. Ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Estaban destinados a hacer cosas grandes. Aunque sólo uno fuera capaz de concluir con su futuro._

* * *

><p>Terminado. ¿Reviews? Porfitas, aunque solo sea para decirme que es horrible…<p> 


End file.
